


Good Things Come to Those Who Wait

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Sendak, Anal Sex, BDSM, Beta!Lotor, Bondage, D/s, Gag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Sendak rewards his let for waiting for him all day long





	Good Things Come to Those Who Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I’m sorry for not posting as much, the holidays really hit me hard this year and there’s been a lot of changes for me. But I’m getting back into my groove hopefully.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Has not been beta read

There are heavy footsteps from outside the closet doors.

Sendak sighed softly as he stops on front of them a moment, already quietly undoing the front of his suit. His fur was sticking slightly as he peals it off and allows it to drop. With a soft sigh he gets it off with a small kick before picking it up. He stands in his underwear as cool air touches his body.

Stars he was glad to have that tight suit off at last. It had been such a long and tiring day working on the bridge and running reports to Prorok and Raht. One would not think it would be hard to sort all those reports but one thing Sendak has learned while on duty is that his line of work is full of surprises. Many. Unexpected. Surprises.

The commander cracks his necks softly, before he turns to face the closet and then a small smirk forms on his face as he slowly opens it.

"...Well aren't you quite the welcoming sight," His eye roams over the lovely, violet body before him, completely naked and held to the small hanging rail by a dark blue leash.

Lotor looked up, blushing as he tries not to squirm. His arms are cuffed behind his back as the leash tugs om his collar slghtly as the large galra reached out slowly. He unties the leash slowly leaning over Lotor with a rumbling purr of approval.

Slowly, those blue-violet eyes look up to meet the commander's one yellow one and the red prosthetic.

He feels his dom's flesh hand gently cub his cheek as he pressed his forehead to his.

"Are you all right?" He murmured quietly.

The prince relaxed a little and simply nods as the gag is adjusted around his head.

Sendak gave another, deep rumbling purr as he gives a small kiss to nis cheek, "One snap to slow dowm. Two when it hurts. One stomp to stop..." between each sentence, he presses a soft kiss to each cheek and then his forehead.

He looks down as Lotor purrs quietly against him, giving another nod to show he had heard him. His long white hair is lightly brushed away from his pretty, sharp face.

Then his grip tightens on the leash and he calmly pulls his pet forwards.

The two of them had been planning this for a while and had only executed it the moment Lotor and Sendak could manage their schedules for it. That way no one would think twice about where the two might be together.

"You've been so good pet...I think you've earned a reward," Sendak purred deeply as he continues forwards.

That made Lotor perk up a little, mewling at the realization he was going to be given a reward. He looks at his master with wanton eyes as he is lead into the bedroom. Metallic finger tips lightly run down his back as Sendak makes him tilt nis head up to look up at him. A deep blush touches his face when the prosthetic lightly traces the curve of his ass.

"It been a while since we played with you here, hasn't it?"

...

The bed creaked as Sendak had his lover pinned under him, holding his hips up as he rolled his hips into his sub's ass.

He watches Lotor, watches how his ears pin back to his head, how his back arches slightly as the commander fucks him from behind. His balls slap over the sopping wet slit with a loud smack as he had his prosthetic looped under the smaller man.

Lotor panted as he clenched around the other's shaft, the girth of it spreading his hole open after being properly stretched. A small bit of the lube seeps out and drips down over Sendak's testicles.

"Mmmmm...!" his hand twitch in their cuffs as his ankles are held apart by the spreader bar.

Sendak hissed softly as he angled his hips to hit right at that one spot as he used his flesh hand to lightly grip the nape of the other's neck.

"Stars you fit around me so wonderfully..." He hissed softly, claws lightly digging into the soft skin of his lover's throat.

Lotor moaned into the gag as his toes curl into the carpet, "Oooohmmm...fuuuummmmm...!"

A deep, rumbling possessive snarl escapes Sendak ss he starts to go harder into him. He hisses as he lightly slips his real hand into the soft white hair and gets a tight grip on it. He pilled Lotor's head back enough to look down at him and into his pretty face.

He pants heavily, drool dribbling out from around the gag and over his chin. Those lovely eye look at Sendak with pure, unbridled need as a fresh wave of slick gushes from his empty slit as his own cock rubs against the sheets.

"Good pet, lovely pet...you earned this you know..." Sendak hissed softly, smirking down at him, "You were so food waiting for me, you deserve every bit of this reward...maybe after you cum the first time, I'll finger your pretty, wet slit..." he lightly drags a prosthetic finger over the folds, smirking at the whine Lotor gives off, "Yes, I think thats a good idea...just lie back and let me fuck that pretty slit open...maybe I'll even use a toy on you...hmmm...yes you earned a toy..."

"M-Mmmm...!" Lotor blushed at the promise of all those wonderful things to come.

Sendak purred as he kissed his temple, "Is thet what you want pet?"

He shivers before nodding, "M...Mhm...Mhm...!"

With a kiss to his cheek, Lotor gave a muffle screech as he was pinned back down on to the bed and thoroughly fucked.

Sendak growls with each roll of his hips, gripping on to his lovely, obedient pet, as he chases after his orgasm.

He just loved rewarding his pet.


End file.
